


Nightmare's Gang Random Ask Prompts

by PitchBlackWings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Infrequent Updates, More like an ask story, More when it comes up, Not Taking Place during ALN, Pretty much just for fun, Writing Prompts/Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles created from writing prompts I found.  Before ALN takes place.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! I got a few question ideas from IRL users that I know to begin with.

For Killer:  
_Name the one thing you wish your cell phone did that it currently does not do._

Killer frowned, pulling his phone out from his pocket.

"Um... I guess I wish I could use it to watch my family," He said, considering. "Like a camera kind of thing, or bugs placed on their clothing so I could hear them, just in case something goes wrong. My phone is a bit too slow for that, though, and it took Dust ages just to set up a basic Wi-fi out here. Nobody would install it for us, unfortunately."

For Horror:  
_Imagine you're a magician. What's your favorite trick to preform?_

Horror shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe something where I make insane amounts of food appear, or something where i make lights go out and lots of things have changed onstage when they come back on. I always liked that kind of stuff," He said.

For Cross:  
_Describe your perfect pizza._

Cross sighed longingly.

"Extra cheese, cheese filled crust..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Bell peppers, hamburger, and mushrooms."

"SaVaGe," Error grumbled from the next room over.

"At least I don't put chocolate on pizza," Cross retorted.

"It'S cAlLeD a dEsSeRt piZzA!" Error growled. "YoU jUsT dOn'T aPpReCiAtE FiNe cUiSiNe."

Cross snorted. "I like chocolate fine. I like dessert pizza fine. Just not with extra cheese and pepperoni."

"So yOu pReFeR hAmBuRgEr?"

"N-no, just- you know what? Nevermind."

For Error:  
_Describe a really awkward moment in your life._

Error groaned, pulling his hoodie up slightly.

"I... i gUeSs wHeN InK fiRsT fOuNd oUt aBoUt mY dOlLs..." He said quietly, a yellow blush creeping along his nasal ridge. "ThEy diDn'T sToP lAuGhInG fOr FiVe miNuTeS sTrAiGhT oNcE tHeY sAw mE, eVeN wHiLe fIgHtIng mE. ThEy sTiLl tEaSe mE sOmEtiMeS aBoUt iT. It'S aLwAyS sOrT oF bEeN rEaLlY eMbArRaSsInG..."

"Your dolls are awesome," Dust said firmly, stepping forwards to hug Error. "They're just jerks."

"...ThAnKs, DuSt," Error said, a smile creeping up his skull.


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More asks... this time by the fabulous MagicalEevee!! The next few chapters will all be tied together as just a huge bundle of fluff~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Cooking family dinner together  
> :3

Nightmare, Killer, Cross, Horror and Dust were in the kitchen.

"Killer, you finish making the stuffing," Nightmare ordered. "Cross, you grate the cheese I set out. Dust can make the gravy, and Horror can make the pie filling and set the pies in the oven. I'll make the mashed potatoes and the sweet potato casserole."

Everyone was decked out in matching holiday aprons that all said "Happy Howlidays" with a picture of a little wreath underneath the words- it was Error's idea and doing, as he had made them all. The dinner was supposed to be a surprise for him and Fresh.

Nightmare had finished mashing the sliced potatoes with a large spoon, and had added the seasonings and a bit of milk. Now for the casserole.  
He used his tentacles to grab all of the ingredients, cracking a few eggs while simultaneously stirring the mix as he poured items inside the bowl.

Cross frowned as he worked hard to grate a huge block of cheese that wouldn't even fit in his hand properly. It was frustrating...

Nightmare walked over to him, still using a tentacle to stir the casserole in the bowl.  
"Why don't you try to cut the cheese into smaller parts?" He suggested gently, taking the cheese from his son's hand and slicing it into three parts with a knife wielded by yet another tendril. "That way you can grate it easier."

Cross smiled, trying out Nightmare's suggestion. It was actually way easier than before.

"Thanks, Dad!"

Nightmare smiled and went back to his own part of the counter, looking to see if the casserole was smooth enough. Yeah, just about.

He placed it in the designated pan, then got to work on the crust.

At his own station, Dust was having a bit of trouble with the gravy. It was waaay too thick, and he had no idea how to fix it.

"Here, Dust," Nightmare said, reaching over with a tentacle to give him the milk. "Add a bit of milk if it's too thick, it'll make it a bit more liquid. A bit at a time, so that it doesn't get too runny."

Dust took the milk offered to him by the tendril. "Thanks, Dad," he replied, a smile spreading across his face as he tried out what Nightmare had said. His dad really was the best cook of the gang...

\---

"Alright, everything in the oven?" Nightmare asked, shaking water from his hands (he had just washed them). "Nothing we forgot, right?"

"Nah, dad, everything is fine," Horror assured him. "It'll all be ready in a few hours!"

The goopy skeleton smiled, rubbing Horror's skull with a tendril. "You all did amazing. Thanks for helping me. Even with all my tentacles, making that all by myself would have taken ages," he explained gratefully.

Cross enveloped him in a hug, and the others soon joined it, creating a massive bearhug of arms and tendrils. "It was really fun, Dad!"

"Yeah, we were happy to help out," Killer put in.

"Totally!" Dust agreed. "Error and Fresh will be so surprised!"

Nightmare smiled, closing his eye as he leaned into the hug. How could he have gotten such precious sons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this canon? Be my guest!
> 
> Thanks again to MagicalEevee for the prompt I still have a few more to write, but I wanted to keep these short and simple so I can post a few more often. You should expect a few more updates in the following days!
> 
> If you want your prompts written, simply write them in the comments! No matter how crazy they might be~
> 
> If you liked, drop me a kudos!  
> And of course, happy holidays! ^w^
> 
> -PitchBlackWings


	3. Presents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request by MagicalEevee, numbers two and three of four! I decided to combine them because they would go well together~
> 
> Prompts: Opening Presents and Ugly Christmas Sweaters

Error teleported into the living room of the Dark Sanses' base. He had been invited to come today for some reason.  
He probably would have come anyway, but since they invited him, he made sure to show up. And to bring Fresh. Sometimes he was the only one who could find the elusive little skeleton. No matter how colorful his clothes, he could hide very well when he wanted to. Today, he was actually pretty easy to find, thank goodness...

"AnYbOdY hOmE?" He yelled out, placing a stack of carefully wrapped packages on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Footsteps sounded from near the kitchen, and Cross appeared, a huge smile on his face.  
"Hi, Fresh!" He held his arms open, a clear invitation for a hug. The gang had always made sure to respect Error's haphephobia and everyone's personal space, and the glitchy skeleton appreciated that greatly.

Fresh hugged Cross enthusiactically, elbowing him once they let go. "Hey, Cross! Glad to be here!"

"Oh, and hi, Mom!" Cross smiled brightly at Error, and the tall skeleton could feel his Soul melting. Absolutely adorable.

He hugged Cross gently, feeling a small blush threaten to creep across his nasal ridge. The boys had started calling Error 'mom' a while back. It may have started as a joke, but now it was a genuine title they had dubbed him with. And... he kind of liked it.

"AnD hElLo tO yOu tOo, CrOsS," Error said, stepping back. "WhErE iS eVeRyOne? I hAvE giFtS~"

Cross's gasp made Error's face brighten further. _I'm probably smiling like an idiot right now, aren't I..._  
"I'll go get them!" he said, voice chirping with excitement. "They're in the kitchen... be right back!"

"I'll go with you, Cross," Fresh offered quickly, jogging to catch up with the energetic black-and-white skeleton.

Error hummed, brow ridges raised slightly. _Something's going on over there..._

He decided against going into the kitchen as well, instead sitting down on a couch to wait. Knowing Nightmare and the gang, they had probably planned a surprise, and Error wasn't about to ruin it.

After about one minute, the gang flooded into the room, Nightmare at the back, lugging a huge gift-wrapped present in his tentacles.  
"Happy holidays, Ru," he said warmly, placing the present on the coffee table next to the presents Error had placed there. "Glad you could make it!"

"GlAd tO bE hErE," Error replied. "WhO's tHe pReSenT fOr?"

The other skeletons all had excited smiles on their faces. "You, of course," Dust said, eyelights bright. "Who else would it be for? Nightmare worked really hard to get it ready."

Nightmare shrugged. "Not _that_ hard, but I hope you like it."

"'Not that hard' for Dad translates to 'four whole weeks of planning'," Killer said dryly.

Error smiled, taking the present as Killer handed it to him. "AwW, tHaT's sWeEt oF yOu, MaRe," he said, unwrapping the box. "It wAsN't nEcEsSaRy fOr yOu tO mAkE sUcH a BiG dEaL oF iT, tHoUgH..."

The glitch's voice died away as he finished unwrapping the box, which was, in fact, two packages, not one. The first and the biggest package held the entire collection of Undernovela episodes, specials and movies included.  
The second box contained a huge projector designed to display the stars, along with a stargazing manual. It seemed to have been completely made from scratch, designed to be entirely accurate and stunning to watch. It even had a projector for 3-D holograms, so the stars could be seen in midair instead of just on the ceiling of a surface or structure. It must have taken Nightmare ages to make...

"Do you like it?"

Nightmare's voice had an ounce of worry in it, as if he was worried Error wouldn't enjoy the gift. "If you'd prefer, I could-"

Nightmare was cut off as Error hugged him, happiness radiating off his very bones. "ThAnK yOu, tHaNk yOu, tHaNk yOu," Error said happily. Nightmare had actually remembered Error saying months back that he wished he could see the stars whenever he wished, even when Outertale was too on-guard for him to go. The amount of work and planning having gone into this gift... "I lOvE iT, MarE, tHaNk yOu sO mUcH!"

The other hugged back after a moment of shock, a cyan blue blush matching his eyelight slowly creeping onto his face. "...I'm glad."

Error backed away, face shining. "I mAdE sOmE sTuFf fOr yOu gUyS tOo," he said, gesturing to the mound of carefully wrapped packages on the coffee table. "They have names on them, so-"

He cut himself off as Cross and Dust searched through the presents frantically to try and find theirs, loose wrapping paper from Error's present flying everywhere.  
Nightmare chuckled, reaching over with a tentacle to carefully grab his present, leaving two left for Killer and Horror each to pick up and begin to unwrap.

"Oh wow..."

Nightmare was the first to unwrap his present, revealing a cozy hand-knitted sweater. It was black, with little Christmas light designs knitted throughout the sweater. Tiny jingle bells were scattered and sewn throughout the entire thing.

Everyone had an ugly Christmas sweater, actually. Horror's was a red and green one that said "I BRIBED SANTA WITH MY COOKIES". Killer's was zigzag red, green and white, with two knives crossing each other and the caption "MERRY KNIFEMAS". Dust's was a bright red with stripes of green that said "I _AM_ THE NAUGHTY LIST". And Cross's shirt was pure green with candy cane designs running up and down the sweater in neat lines, and the words "HECK THE HALLS" in bold letters.

"I... they're perfect," Horror said, grin threatening to spead to his nonexistent ears as he slipped the warm sweater on, shedding his hoodie.

"I hAvE oNe tOo," Error said, unzipping his hoodie to reveal a red and white sweater with tiny penguins sewn into it, the caption "THIS IS MY UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATER" sewn into the front. "NoW wE aLl mAtCh!"

"Boys," Nightmare said, trying to hold in laughter, "It's time for Christmas photos."

Cross leapt up from the couch, carefully pulling his sweater over his head. "I'll get the camera!"

A minute or two later, everyone was standing in front of the fireplace in their new Christmas sweaters. Nightmare had the camera in one of his tendrils, becoming the ultimate selfie stick.

"Everybody say 'cheese'!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a Happy Holiday! :33
> 
> (Nightmare has been used as a selfie stick many times before. And the Christmas pic now resides on the fireplace mantle.)
> 
> -PitchBlackWings


	4. Mystery Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :333333
> 
> it's a mysteryyyyyyyyy......

Nightmare had helped carry out the dishes of food to the large table so that they could cool down a bit. Horror had grabbed the dishes, Cross the cutlery, Killer got everyone napkins, and Dust got the glasses.

"Error?" Nightmare walked into the living room, looking around. "Dinner's ready. You coming?"

"HmM?" The glitchy skeleton had his knitting needles out and was absentmindedly making some project. "Oh yEaH, cOmiNg, MaRe."

The walk to the dining room was a bit of a trek, as the gigantic castle the Dark Sanses called home was... well, huge. Everything was a bit spaced-out.  
Error frowned slightly as Nightmare took a turn he didn't recognize, into a new hallway. _This is why I don't try to find things in this crazy place on my own. I never know where anything is..._

As the walk lengthened, Error began to wonder if this was a prank. It just never ended. He was _certain_ it didn't take _eight minutes_ to get to the dining room.  
Yep. It was a prank. _Well, that can go two ways, my dear datemate,_ he thought, eyelights roaming the ceiling before landing on a single spot. Who had put that there...?

"HeY, NiGhTmArE," Error said, a smile creeping onto his face. This was the perfect revenge. "lOoK uP..."

The black, goopy skeleton raised his head, gaze landing on a sprig of green leaves with red berries. Mistletoe. Someone had hung mistletoe on this doorway.

"YoU kNoW tHe hOliDaY tRaDiTiOn fOr miStlEtOe, riGhT?" Error teased, a slight blush running across his face.

Nightmare raised his metaphorical eyebrows. "I can do one better."

Error narrowed his eyelights playfully. "oH?"

The goopy, black skeleton inhaled deeply before... getting on one knee? _What on earth is Mare doing...?_

Nightmare exhaled, staring up into the glitch's eyes solemnly.

"Error... will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^w^ Metaphorical eyebrows are the best :3
> 
> CLIFFHANGERSSSSSSSS WHAT WILL HAPPENNNNNNNN

**Author's Note:**

> I will also take prompts/questions (not portaining to ALN, those can come later once i finish the fic) in the comments for the characters. Ask away! Just make sure to say which character the ask is for. The chapters will probably be pretty short otherwise.
> 
> Drop a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed/if you want me to continue!
> 
> ^w^  
> -PitchBlackWings


End file.
